


the color of the sky

by psychopass



Series: akakuro week [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I made myself sad, M/M, soulmate!AU, where you start to see color when you meet your soulmate, written for akakuro day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopass/pseuds/psychopass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro is 13 when he sees the sky for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>  <em> "Is this okay?" he asks quietly, entwining his fingers with Tetsuya's and giving his hand a squeeze. </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Tetsuya nods and Seijuro smiles.</em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyunsukee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyunsukee/gifts).



Seijuro is 13 when he sees the sky for the first time.

He's walking to the third string basketball gym with Shintarou and Atsushi to seek out Daiki, and when he enters the gym and spots Daiki with another boy he has never seen in his life, a color flashes before his eye - the color of the boy's hair and his eyes. (He later learns that this color is called 'blue' and he soon finds that it is his favorite color.) Judging by the boy's surprised glance towards him, Seijuro is positive he has seen his first flash of color as well.

"Your name," Seijuro demands, after telling the other three to leave them alone. He can only see the color of this boy's hair, everything else is still dull, but he's itching to see more.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," the boy responds, glancing at Seijuro. "You have very pretty hair. It's the first color I've ever seen."

"Everyone always told me it was a very pretty shade of red, but of course, I wouldn't know," Seijuro replies, reaching out to touch a strand of his hair self consciously.

"You'll be able to see it in a few days, I suspect," Tetsuya says with a slight smile. The two of them walk outside and Seijuro can't help but gasp.

"The sky," he whispers, tugging on Tetsuya's sleeve. "I can see the sky!"

"What color is it?" Tetsuya asks eagerly, a hint of jealousy lacing his tone. But it will not be long before he can see it as well.

"The same as your hair. It's so beautiful; is this what everyone else gets to see everyday? I'm glad this is my first color," Seijuro tells him.

"I never caught your name," Tetsuya says suddenly, turning towards him.

"Akashi Seijuro."

"Your name fits your hair," Tetsuya smiles. "I like it."

"My hair or my name?"

"Both," Tetsuya answers.

* * *

 

It's three weeks later after their first meeting when Seijuro is finally able to see the world in full color. He loves each and every one, from the grassy green of his garden to the orange of the basketball and the pale blue of the sky. (Especially the sky.)

He sits with Tetsuya on top of the roof after practice one day. Both are sweaty and it is too hot to change, so they sit there with their t-shirts and shorts, relishing in the occasionally breeze. It's getting dark and the sun is starting to set and that's when he sees the sun truly set for the first time.

The sky is streaked with pinks and oranges, the pale blue turning into a dark navy. The bright yellow sun is sinking beneath the hills and Seijuro feels something in his chest flutter - elation, he thinks.

Tetsuya sits next to him with his knees drawn to his chest, his blue eyes big with wonder as he stares at the sunset.

"I can color it properly now," he says with excitement.

"What do you mean?" Seijuro asks. Tetsuya's hand is right there, so close, and Seijuro feels the impulsive need to reach out and put his own over it.

"As a child I would always draw sunsets and such, but of course, since I couldn't see color, I could never color them properly," he sounded sheepish. "My grandmother told me how I colored it all the wrong colors - with greens, purples and browns."

"Do you like to draw? I don't know much about you, come to think of it," Seijuro says, looking at Tetsuya curiously.

"I do," Tetsuya affirms. "I don't know much about Akashi-kun either."

"Now wouldn't be a bad time to start," Seijuro says breathlessly. The sun had disappeared behind the hills and the sky was turning dark, the blue fading away.

"It would be a nice time to start," Tetsuya agrees. Before he can stop himself, Seijuro reaches his hand out and puts it over Tetsuya's own. His hand is warm and fits in Seijuro's own perfectly.

"Is this okay?" he asks quietly, entwining his fingers with Tetsuya's and giving his hand a squeeze.

Tetsuya nods and Seijuro smiles.

 

Seijuro listens intently to everything Tetsuya tells him about himself, engraving each bit into his heart. He learns that he likes drawing and reading, lives with his grandmother, loves vanilla milkshakes and basketball and can make a 'mean' hard boiled egg. In turn, Seijuro tells him about how he plays the violin, lives with his father, loves tofu soup, how his favorite subject is 'everything', hates seaweed, and that he can also speak English fluently, albeit with an accent.

"Akashi-kun seems to be too perfect," Tetsuya states, looking down at their still entwined hands.

"Oh?" Seijuro asks. He doesn't want to admit it, but his heart is racing and he is scared - he doesn't want Tetsuya to be one of those people who leave because they dislike how he seems too perfect.

"I said 'seems'," Tetsuya repeats. "Akashi-kun likes tofu soup and that is already a major flaw."

Seijuro's jaw drops open, partly offended by the fact that someone could hate tofu soup, and also because he has never heard such an answer. He feels himself take a deep breath in relief and lets out a laugh.

"How could anyone dislike tofu soup?" he demands. "It's wonderful-"

"-ly terrible," Tetsuya interrupts flatly, but he smiles too. "How could anyone dislike vanilla shake?"

"Fair enough," Seijuro laughs. The sky is dark now and instead of stars, the city lights have began to turn on, one by one, lighting the city up.

"We should get going," Tetsuya says reproachfully, breaking the silence. He withdraws his hand from Seijuro's own and Seijuro misses the feeling already.

"We're going to do this again, right?" Seijuro asks, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"Of course," Tetsuya smiles. (He has a really nice smile, Seijuro thinks.) "We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other, after all."

* * *

 

 

It's ridiculous because Seijuro is one of the top students at Teiko, vice-captain of the basketball team and usually adored by his peers; he has grown up in the business world where if you weren't confident you didn't survive. Yet it takes Seijuro a whole week and a half to get the courage to ask Tetsuya out for a simple date to the coffee shop down the street.

All he does is have to say nine words but he's unbearably nervous, standing before an expectant Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya," Seijuro begins nervously. Then, he pauses. He curses mentally. _Don't chicken out now!_ he chides.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya says teasingly.

"Are you teasing me?" Seijuro pouts and Tetsuya has to physically restrain himself from fangirling and _oh god_ that is so embarrassing. (Because really, _fangirling?_ He's not supposed to be like those giggly girls who flock to Seijuro, ignoring the fact he has already found his soulmate. But he can't blame them - who can? - it's not hard to see Seijuro's appeal and _why is he so gorgeous it's unfair._ )

"Yes," Tetsuya replies haughtily, trying to hide the fact he kind of really wants to kiss Seijuro right now.

"Tetsuya bullies me so much," Seijuro whines. Tetsuya's jaw drops open.

"Me? I believe it is Akashi-kun who is the bully," Tetsuya sniffs.

"I am a gentleman," Akashi proclaims, mockingly offended.

"Akashi-kun should just hurry up and say what he wanted to say," Tetsuya says, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Seijuro asks without missing a beat. He's surprised that the words came so naturally to him and now he's berating himself for getting so worked up over nothing. "There's a nice coffee shop down the street. They serve vanilla shakes as well," he offers, inclining his head slightly.

"Let me think about it," Tetsuya hums thoughtfully, a playful glint in his eye. Seijuro's face falls slightly in disappointment and a faint blush appears on his face.

"Oh," Seijuro says, shuffling his feet. "Oh. Okay then," he repeats quietly. Now, Tetsuya feels kind of guilty for misleading Seijuro, but a flustered Seijuro is just too cute and before Tetsuya can stop himself, he leans in and kisses Seijuro on the lips. It's a short peck and not even a proper kiss, but it's enough to make Seijuro flail slightly and for his face to turn even redder.

"I was just joking, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya laughs, relishing in Seijuro's shocked expression. (Does this make him a sadist, he wonders.)

"Saturday, then?" Seijuro asks, looking rather relieved.

"Saturday it is," Tetsuya agrees. Seijuro smiles and leans in, oh god he's close, Tetsuya thinks. (What even, he just kissed Seijuro but now he's being flustered by the fact Seijuro will kiss him.) Seijuro is close enough for Tetsuya to be able to feel his breath ghosting over his lips and see each of his long eyelashes. But just as Tetsuya closes his eyes for the kiss, Seijuro pulls away, smirking triumphantly.

"Payback," he says smugly, sauntering away, leaving a shocked Kuroko behind. "You'll have to wait for your kiss."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seijuro is standing in front of his wardrobe mirror trying to convince himself that, _no,_ he is not nervous for his date with Tetsuya, not at all. (It isn't working, Seijuro can feel his heart racing and he wonders how Tetsuya can cause all of this.)

When time comes, Seijuro arrives at the cafe a little bit earlier and waits for Tetsuya, nervously tapping his fingers on the table. A minute passes after their designated meeting time and Seijuro feels himself growing increasingly anxious. (Don't be ridiculous, he chastises himself. He's probably just running late, he definitely didn't forget, right? Does a minute even constitute as being late?)

The tinkling of the bell at the door snaps Seijuro out of his thoughts and he grins when he sees a familiar head of blue hair, waving Tetsuya over. Tetsuya sits down, looking a bit flustered.

"I'm sorry, I hope you weren't waiting long?" he asks.

"Not at all," Seijuro waves off amicably. He waves a waitress over and the two of them place their orders - coffee for Seijuro and a vanilla shake for Tetsuya as well as a plate of assorted mochi to share between the two of them.

"So," Seijuro starts awkwardly, pulling at his shirt collar self consciously.

 _"So,"_ Tetsuya mocks. Seijuro narrows his eyes at him, and Tetsuya stares back at him. The two of them break into laughter.

"I was thinking that we could go walk around in the park down the street, later, if you want?" Seijuro offers. "If you want to, that is," he adds on hurriedly.

"Sounds wonderful," Tetsuya smiles.

The waitress returns with their order and only one pair of chopsticks for the mochi.

"Did you want a second pair?" the waitress asks, about to turn back and get one but Seijuro stops her.

"It's fine," he smiles and the waitress nods, walking back to the counter.

"How are we going to share with just one pair?" Tetsuya questions, crossing his arms. Seijuro simply smirks and takes the chopsticks in his hand, picking up a piece of mochi.

"Say 'ah'," he orders, holding the mochi in front of Tetsuya's mouth.

 _"What,"_ Tetsuya deadpans. "I am not 5, can't we just alternate between using the chopsticks?"

"Nope," Seijuro says sweetly and Tetsuya glares at him. Reluctantly he opens his mouth and mutters 'ah' and Seijuro feeds him the mochi.

"This is so embarrassing," Tetsuya groans, but he can't help but feel secretly pleased. Seijuro hands Tetsuya the chopsticks and Tetsuya blushes. He takes a piece of mochi and feeds Seijuro, but before he can take the chopsticks back, Seijuro closes his mouth completely, biting down on the chopsticks. Tetsuya laughs at his childish manner and Seijuro cracks a smile, taking the chopsticks out of his mouth.

"I can't eat mochi using those chopsticks now," Tetsuya jokes. "Too many Akashi-kun germs,"

"I do not have germs," Seijuro says, offended. "You were the one who kissed me, I don't think you minded my germs then, did you?" he asks, raising one eyebrow playfully. Tetsuya blushes at this.

"It wasn't even a proper kiss," Tetsuya sputters out.

"We can fix that later, then," Seijuro dismisses, waving a hand and Tetsuya covers his face.

"Akashi-kun is so embarrassing," he grumbles and Seijuro's smile grows wider.

When they finally finish their food (provided, with grumbling from Tetsuya and several shit eating smirks from Seijuro - because Tetsuya is really cute when he's flustered) Tetsuya pulls out his wallet to pay, but Seijuro stops him.

"I'll pay," he frowns, taking out his own wallet. "I invited you on this date, after all."

Tetsuya still looks apprehensive. "I can pay for my own food-"

"I insist," Seijuro says, putting a few bills on the table and that's that. He gets up and holds out his hand to Tetsuya, who blinks in surprise.

"Well?" Seijuro asks, amused. "Are you going to keep me waiting, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya shakes his head and reaches out to grab Seijuro's hand, and follows him out of the cafe. Tetsuya keeps his head lowered slightly, in hopes that Seijuro doesn't see his blush but he does, of course he does.

"Tetsuya is so cute," Seijuro comments nonchalantly. Tetsuya contemplates ways that he can wipe that shit eating smirk off Akashi Seijuro's face forever because one, it was too damn attractive, and two, it doesn't help a flustered Tetsuya. At all.

Tetsuya likes the feeling of Seijuro's hand in his own very much - they seem to fit perfectly together and Tetsuya can feel all the callouses on Seijuro's hand from years of basketball practice. His hand is rough but comforting and warm and Tetsuya doesn't mind holding it at all.

Their walk around in the park is nice and quaint, they mostly just talk and Tetsuya tells him about how he likes to come to this park to draw something and points out his favorite place under a willow tree. In turn, Seijuro tells him wistful stories of how he used to come here with his mother but now, he just comes to talk a walk when he needs to clear his mind. Seijuro doesn't let go of Tetsuya's hand once and Tetsuya thinks, yeah, he doesn't mind one bit.

When the sky starts to darken, the two of them sit down on one of the park benches and watch the sun set.

"Somehow," Seijuro confesses. "I don't even quite know you very well at all yet, but I'm glad you're my soulmate."

"The same goes for me," Tetsuya mumbles. "Watching sunsets with you is nice."

"It could be our thing," Seijuro suggests after a moments pause. "I would like that. Sunsets are too pretty not to be shared,  I think."

Tetsuya nods in agreement and the two of them sit in comfortable silence for awhile before Seijuro breaks it again.

"You said you draw," he says. "Would you paint the sunset for me, sometime?"

Tetsuya looks down - normally he doesn't like it when people ask him to draw things, the weight of their expectations make him uncomfortable and he only feels that his art is mediocre as best, albeit improving. But it's Seijuro asking and somehow Tetsuya can't find himself to deny his request - his mind is already flashing back to his new assortment of colorful paint and considering which one's would look the best for a sunset -

"Yes," Tetsuya promises. Seijuro smiles at this and Tetsuya decides that Seijuro's smile is warmer than the sunset.

He observes the sunset instead of watching it this time, and he burns the colors, the lighting, the mood, everything, into his mind the best he can and when Seijuro walks him back home, Tetsuya races to his room and pulls out bottles of paints and starts drawing - his hand flying over the canvas in rapid motions - before he can forget.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya sits in his room, gripping his pencil in frustration. His wastebasket is overflowing with crumpled sheets of paper - fruitless attempts all thrown away because none of them are right. None of them can capture the mood like Tetsuya wants them to, so instead he agonizes over how he can. He lets out a groan and buries his head in his hands.

His phone buzzes and he picks it up to see a message from Seijuro

**From: Seijuro**

do you want to get lunch?

 

Tetsuya smiles despite the fact that it's only a small thing and hesitates before typing a reply.

 

**To: Seijuro**

where?

 

He places his phone down and picks up his pencil, going back to his drawing. Or rather, his attempt at a drawing. His phone rings this time and Tetsuya drops his pencil and fumbles with his phone a bit before accepting the call.

"I know a nice ramen place," Seijuro suggests. "They serve nice tofu soup there too," he adds on as an afterthought.

"I'm surprised that someone like you enjoys going to such casual cheap restaurants all the time," Tetsuya teases. Seijuro falls quiet on the other end and Tetsuya wonders if perhaps he should not have said that.

"Please don't such things," Seijuro says quietly. "I don't like other people judging me because of my wealth-"

Tetsuya can sense the discomfort in Seijuro's tone and feels bad, so he instantly drops the topic. "Sounds wonderful," he says hastily. "I'm sorry, forget what I said..."

"It's fine," Seijuro lets out a breath of relief. "I'll come pick you up then?"

Tetsuya furrows his brow and opens the blinds of his window and narrows his eyes.

"You're already outside," he says accusingly. "I'm not even dressed."

"I was kind of hoping you would accept my offer," Seijuro confesses sheepishly. Tetsuya rolls his eyes despite the fact Seijuro can't see and says "give me ten minutes then" and he ends the call, stumbling out of his seat cursing the fact his leg had fallen asleep. He puts on a pair of jeans and a sweater and raises a hand to pull at his hair. He hadn't brushed it at all yet, as he had immediately stumbled out of bed to start drawing instead and he sighs. There was no way he could tame his hair in time, so he brushes it roughly a few times, hoping it'll stay down (it doesn't), and finally, he grabs an old beanie from his closet and jams it on his head, hiding the majority of the mess and letting his blue locks frame the rest of his face.

"I'm going out for lunch with a friend, grandmother," Tetsuya calls and he grabs his phone, some money and races out of his house.

"9 minutes," Seijuro says when Tetsuya jogs up to him. "Impressive." He eyes Tetsuya's beanie and raises an eyebrow.

"I've never seen you wear a beanie before," Seijuro says. "You look nice in it."

"It's a new..fashion statement," Tetsuya coughs. Seijuro snorts in amusement and in one fluid motion, pulls the beanie off. Tetsuya makes a noise of protest and tries to grab his beanie back, but Seijuro holds it out of his reach.

"You have," Seijuro laughs "the most ridiculous bed hair."

"I know," Tetsuya grumbles, snatching the beanie and putting it back on grumpily. "I didn't have time to brush it."

"It's nearly 12, what were you doing the whole morning?" Seijuro asks, starting to walk away.

"I was drawing. You know-" Tetsuya mumbles, catching up to him and Seijuro's mouth forms an 'o'.

"Don't push yourself. Take your time," Seijuro frowns. "I don't mind."

"I want to," Tetsuya says earnestly and Seijuro turns his head away in embarrassment.

Tetsuya giggles and this time, he's the one who takes Seijuro's hand, entwining their fingers.

 

The ramen at the place is good, although Seijuro insists it tastes better when Tetsuya feeds it to him. Tetsuya thinks he's being a ridiculous 5 year old and at this, Seijuro sulks until Tetsuya finally caves in and lifts his chopsticks to feed Seijuro, causing the redhead's eyes to light up and smile.

"You are surprisingly childish and extremely spoiled," Tetsuya frowns as Seijuro eats his noodles off Tetsuya's chopsticks.

"How can I help it when it's Tetsuya?" Seijuro asks, feigning innocence. Tetsuya narrows his eyes.

"About your basketball," Seijuro says suddenly. "I hope you've been working on it?"

"I have," Tetsuya replies quietly, looking down at the table. "It's coming around..decently,"

"I can't wait to see the finished product, then. I have faith that you'll be able to break through with something extraordinary and beyond my expectations, no?" Seijuro says resting his face on his hand.

"Saying such things only makes me more nervous," Tetsuya says jutting out his bottom lip and Seijuro chuckles.

"Sorry," Seijuro apologizes. "But I do have faith that you will succeed." Tetsuya nods, stirring the noodles around in his bowl.

"Do you have any hobbies, then?" Tetsuya asks.

"Besides basketball, I enjoy playing the violin. I do calligraphy sometimes, but it is only at my father's request," Seijuro shrugs.

"I'm sure your father is very happy to have a son like you, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya says honestly. Seijuro looks away uncomfortably and shifts in his seat.

"Sure," he mumbles. Tetsuya realizes that he's touched upon a sensitive topic and backtracks.

"I'm sorry for being insensitive," Tetsuya says and Seijuro only waves a hand.

"No, no, it's fine..." he trails off biting his lip.

"Akashi-kun bites his lip when he's lying," Tetsuya blurts out. His face flushes when he realizes his mistake, Seijuro looking rather intrigued.

"Oh?" Seijuro hums. "You are indeed full of surprises, Tetsuya. It's only been a little over a month yet you've got onto my habits already?"

"Akashi-kun...is...interesting to observe," Tetsuya mumbles, his face turning even redder. "Not in a creepy way or anything -" he adds on quickly.

"I get it," Seijuro reassures, reaching for Tetsuya's hand. "It's fine."

"You don't have to tell me right now," Tetsuya says "you can tell me when you're ready."

"Thank you," Seijuro says.

"Don't thank me yet, I haven't done anything," Tetsuya says.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tetsuya spends hours on the basketball street courts, perfecting his misdirection. It's tricky when there's no one else, but Tetsuya manages, practicing intercepting the ball and switching it's direction with just a single touch. He's worn down the leather on several of his basketballs already and callouses are starting to form on his once soft hands.

When he finally, finally manages to lay down the foundation of misdirection down, he runs to Seijuro, and in between breaths, he tells him of how he's finally found out his style of basketball and how he would like to demonstrate it in a match. Seijuro smiles and congratulates Tetsuya, and runs over to Nijimura, requesting a quick practice match to show off a potential new member's abilities.

Tetsuya is nervous to the point where he's trembling slightly, but he steps on the court with determination blazing in his eyes and all he does is turn to his teammates and say 'please pass to me'. They give him a withering look as if to say _'you can't possibly expect us to pass to you? you're too weak'._ But yet, the game starts, Tetsuya seemingly vanishes, and no one of the opposing team remembers to defend him. He pops out at various places in the court from nowhere and when his teammates have been cornered and have no other choice, they pass the ball to Tetsuya who simply taps it, altering its course, allowing the ball to find it's way to one of his startled teammates.  

He can hear the surprised gasps and confused looks from the crowd and players whispering _'did the ball just change direction by itself?' 'don't tell me it was him?'_ and his heart swells with pride. However, nothing makes him feel happier than when Seijuro hugs him afterwards, even though they they're both sweaty and slightly out of breath and Seijuro tells him excitedly that "you did it Tetsuya, you did it! The coach is going to let you join the first string!"

"It's all thanks to Akashi-kun," Tetsuya says slightly dazed because he has been waiting for this moment for forever.

"Don't be ridiculous, it was you who formed your own style, I simply offered you advice," Seijuro scoffs, bumping shoulders with Tetsuya.

 

The next day, the pink haired girl, Momoi Satsuki, hands Tetsuya his new uniform and Tetsuya has never been so happy to receive anything before. He wraps it nervously, taking in every bit - from the crinkling of the plastic wrapping to the new fabric of his jersey with the number 15. And it's his.

Daiki runs up to him later and ruffles his hair, telling him that "we'll finally get to play together Tetsu!" and Tetsu smiles himself silly because it's finally a dream come true.

He has to work twice as hard to keep up, often stumbling and lagging behind in practices, but he refuses to give up. Sure, there are plenty of road bumps, including getting a nosebleed in his debut match and Daiki having to beg the coaches and captain not to kick Tetsuya off the team, but he's happy.

Seijuro and Tetsuya become even closer, and almost inseparable at times. But one thing that irks Tetsuya a bit is that it's been four months since they've met and sure, Tetsuya's kissed Seijuro once, but that wasn't even a proper kiss and they haven't kissed since. They hold hands a lot and Seijuro likes running his hands through Tetsuya's hair and letting Tetsuya lie in his lap (at this, Daiki makes a face and goes on to say how lovey-dovey they are) but they haven't kissed. He concludes that perhaps, Seijuro just wants to take his time and Tetsuya's perfectly okay with that, too.

 

* * *

 

It's the day of nationals, the final match to find out which team will take home the championship and all the Miracles are trying the best to hide their nervousness. They're strong, yes, but this is their first championship and each of them are bursting with anticipation. Daiki paces around and can hardly sit still, and when Nijimura forces him to sit down and listen to the plan, his leg keeps bouncing up and down. Atsushi is too nervous to eat anything which is most unlike the giant. Shintarou keeps taping and untaping his fingers and pushing up his glasses as well as fiddling with his lucky item, a fairy doll; all of those are bad habits of his, Tetsuya's noticed. Seijuro appears to be the most calm, but he keeps tugging on his jersey collar, something he tends to do do when he's anxious. He himself is trembling with excitement, so much that he can see his hands shake and Daiki has to ask if he's okay, he says 'yes' even though it feels like his heart in his throat and he can't quite breathe properly.

In the end, when they step on the court, they play mercilessly. Seijuro's passes show no flaw, Shintarou sinks all his shots, Daiki scores more points than any first year should, Atsushi doesn't let a single ball get past him when he's in the vicinity of the net and Tetsuya misdirects every ball straight to where they should go.

They only win by fifteen points but it's victory, and when the buzzer sounds, everyone in Teiko shouts and screams and rushes over to the five first years, all sweaty and about to fall over from exhaustion, huddling them and chanting "100 battles, 100 wins" and Tetsuya swears that he's never grinned harder in his life.

And then, someone taps Tetsuya on the shoulder and when he turns around, he feels a pair of lips on his own and he stumbles slightly, before a pair of strong arms catch him and wrap around his waist. Tetsuya's eyes are wide in shock when he registers that Seijuro is kissing him. Seijuro pulls away too soon for Tetsuya's liking and presses their foreheads together.

"Is this okay?" Seijuro asks huskily and Tetsuya doesn't even hesitate.

"Definitely."

Seijuro kisses him again and the cheers around them get even louder - people in the crowd are whistling, but Tetsuya can barely hear them. All he knows is that Seijuro is a very very good kisser and when Seijuro shoves his tongue inside Tetsuya's mouth, Tetsuya is embarrassed to know he moaned into Seijuro's mouth.

"Okay, okay, you two can continue this later," Nijimura says loudly from the background. "I hate to interrupt, but you all need to line up!"

The two of them break away, both of them slightly out of breath. They line up in a daze and when they're awarded the trophy, with photographers snapping away to the point where the flash hurts Tetsuya's eyes, Seijuro slips his hand into Tetsuya's own and smiles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The rest of the school year comes and goes. Basketball practice is cut down in preparation for their final exams and before Tetsuya knows it, it's the end of the school year, the end of his first year as Teiko; Nijimura sending them off with forehead flicks and hair ruffles, telling them to make sure they stay in shape for next year and Tetsuya promising all his friends that they'll call and hang out.

 

It's a week after school has been let out and Seijuro sits at the foot of Tetsuya's bed, trying to get the phantom player's attention, but to no avail.

"Tetsuya, pay attention to me," Seijuro whines. Tetsuya pays no attention to the redhead, focusing all his energy on the sketchbook in front of him.

"I'm trying to draw, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya frowns, wiping erasing shavings off his drawing. Seijuro leans over to observe what he's drawing and Tetsuya hides the drawing too late.

"Is it possible," Seijuro begins in a teasing manner, "that Tetsuya is drawing me? It is an honor."

"Akashi-kun is very aesthetically pleasing," Tetsuya says with a shrug and Seijuro laughs.

"We've known each other for a year, now," Seijuro says. "Call me Seijuro."

 

Silence.

 

"Please?" Seijuro says, nuzzling Tetsuya's neck.

"Get off me, Sei," Tetsuya says, pushing Seijuro off. The latter grins.

"I like it when you say my name," Seijuro hums. Tetsuya responds by covering the redhead's mouth when he tries to lean down and kiss Tetsuya.

"Not now, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya says with a sigh. Seijuro pouts.

"What happened to 'Sei'?" Seijuro asks in dismay, picking at the edges of Tetsuya's bed sheets.

"It's a hard habit to break," Tetsuya admits, picking up his drawing to compare it to the real thing. "Ah, it's no good," he sighs in disappointment and rips the page out of his sketchbook.

"Are you going to throw it away?" Seijuro asks in alarm. "But it's good."

"Not good enough," Tetsuya says. "It still cannot compare to the real thing."

"When Tetsuya compliments me, I can feel my heart go 'doki doki'," Seijuro beams.

 _"What,"_ Tetsuya asks, flabbergasted. " _'Doki doki?'_ Are you serious Sei? Who are you and what have you done to Akashi Seijuro?"

"Ah well, I suppose it is kind of funny, coming from me," Seijuro says, wrinkling his nose.

"No kidding," Tetsuya snorts. "I did not think such childish words were in your vocabulary." Seijuro shrugs and plucks the drawing from Tetsuya's hand.

"May I keep this?" he inquires, waving the drawing around.

"It's bad," Tetsuya blinks. "I would feel bad giving you such an awful drawing, I still haven't drawn you your sunset yet,"

"Ah, it's okay. As long as you do it someday, I don't mind. And I don't mind this drawing either. It's flattering to know Tetsuya would consider me as a model for his artistic talent,"

"I'll draw you something better," Tetsuya promises.

"You do have the rest of our lives to draw me something nice," Seijuro says, folding up the drawing carefully and putting it in his pocket.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When school and the basketball club starts again, Tetsuya finds himself with a trainee of his own. "His name's Kise Ryouta," Satsuki says pleasantly. "He's only been in the club for about two weeks, but he's already good enough for the first string."

"Kise Ryouta?"

"Aomine-kun's soulmate!" Satsuki says excitedly. "Oh, I'm so glad that Aomine-kun finally found his soulmate, it's nice isn't it? Kise is a real nice, energetic boy and I'm sure he'll take good care of Aomine-kun."

"You're not at all worried about the fact you may lose him?" Tetsuya asks. He's glad that he can be so honest with Satsuki, who only shrugs and smiles.

"You know better than anyone, Tetsu-kun, that me and Aomine-kun aren't like that," Satsuki says. "I'm happy for him," she repeats.

 

"Can't I have a different mentor? He can't do anything," Ryouta complains as Tetsuya watches him mill around Daiki, who only sighs.

"No," he says. "Tetsu's not a weak player, he just plays basketball differently from you and I," Daiki explains impatiently.

"I'm better than you at basketball," Ryouta boasts to Tetsuya later.

"You are," Tetsuya agrees, because there is no doubt that Ryouta is a genius, just like the rest of them.

"What kind of player are you that you agree with me so easily?" Ryouta demands. "Why do I have to learn from you?"

"I'm well aware you are a fantastic player, Kise-kun," Tetsuya says slowly as if spelling out the alphabet for a first grader. "However, I am not here to teach you basketball."

Ryouta looks at him in confusion and opens his mouth and then closes it again.

"What are you here to teach me, then?" Ryouta asks. "I only need to know how to play basketball and nothing else, right?"

Tetsuya closes his eyes and turns to Ryouta, smiling slightly. "That's exactly why I'm here."

 

Ryouta finally understands what Tetsuya means a few days later at the practice match with the second string.

"Play for the team," Tetsuya tells him. "Don't let Teiko fool you. Basketball is a team sport."

The next day, Ryouta is calling Tetsuya 'Kurokocchi' and is all smiles, blabbering about how great Kurokocchi was and how he admired him while everyone else rolls their eyes.

"Good job, Tetsuya," Seijuro tells him as the two of them observe Ryouta playing a one on one against Daiki.

"It was my pleasure," Tetsuya says, watching Ryouta dunk over Daiki. "I wanted to make sure he enjoyed basketball properly."

Seijuro lets a small sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

"Starting today, Akashi Seijuro will be the new captain of the basketball team," Coach Sanada announces. Everyone in the room is shocked - even Tetsuya.

"Hey, I'm proud of you," Tetsuya tells Seijuro later.

"Thanks," Seijuro says offhandedly. "I'm happy for the opportunity as well."

 

Seijuro's biting his lip.

 

 

When summer break rolls around, Tetsuya is sitting in his room, mulling over how to paint that sunset for Seijuro, because all his attempts still aren't good enough and it's been a whole year. Ryouta spams Tetsuya's phone with messages, asking him if he wanted to go grab coffee with him.

 

**From: Kise**

kurokocchiiiiii do you want to go get coffee? it's on me!

**To: Kise**

do they serve vanilla shakes

**From: Kise**

of course!! jeez, kurokocchi, i wouldn't be as rude as to pick a place with drinks you didn't like!

 

Tetsuya glances at the blank page in his sketchbook and decides that he won't be drawing anything if he stays indoors either, so he agrees.

 

**To: Kise**

alright

**From: Kise**

yayayay :D :D 

Tetsuya meets Ryouta outside, the sun blazing overhead and it makes Tetsuya feel sticky and gross all over.

"How are you doing, Kurokocchi?" Ryouta beams as he hands Tetsuya his vanilla shake.

"Fine," Tetsuya replies warily, sipping at his shake, grateful for the cold drink.

"You know the other day," Kise begins. "There was this girl in the halls when I was walking in the halls and she came running up to me telling me that she saw a flash of color when she saw me and she's swearing up and down that she's my soulmate.

Of course, she's not, and I feel really bad having to let her down like that, you know? Since it's such a big deal and all. I have to keep telling her that I've already found my soulmate and at the end she's walking away in tears, and I felt awful. I just hope that her soulmate is someone that will treat her right." Ryouta says with a sad smile.

"What's with all this talk about soulmates?" Tetsuya asks suspiciously.

"Ah, Kurokocchi really is sharp..." Kise says, raising his hands in surrender. "Me and Aominecchi have kind of been fighting," he confesses. "But like, actual fighting, not just our silly banters. He keeps getting bored by basketball and he just won't listen to anything I have to tell him. Have you and Akashicchi ever fought before?"

"No," Tetsuya replies immediately. "We always get along fine."

"Ahh what was Kurokocchi's first color? I bet it was red wasn't it?" Ryouta questions. Tetsuya nods. "I bet Akashicchi's first color was blue wasn't it?" Another nod.

"Really? That's so romantic!" Ryouta says enviously. "My first color was blue too. But a different shade of blue from the one Akashicci saw, I think. Can you believe Aominecchi's first color was orange? He saw the color of the baksetball first, although I suppose, that's not all surprising. I only wish that he wasn't losing love for the game, right when I was getting better too..."

"I'm sure things will turn out just fine between you and Aomine-kun," Tetsuya says mildly. "The two of you are soulmates for a reason."

"Thanks, Kurokocchi," Ryouta says.

"I didn't do anything," Tetsuya blinks. Ryouta shrugs.

"Just being around Kurokocchi makes me feel better," Ryouta grins. Tetsuya throws him a disbelieving look.

"Really, Kurokocchi. Akashicchi is lucky to have you," Ryouta says sincerely.

"I think," Tetsuya says quietly. "That I'm lucky for being able to be with him."

"So maybe you're both lucky," Ryouta waves. "Maybe you're both lucky because you're both special. Hell, everyone's special to someone else. Everyone's lucky that way."

 

* * *

 

Ryouta's talk about Daiki losing love for basketball comes painfully true. Daiki rejects Tetsuya's fist bump and he stops coming to practices, he stops doing anything really. He stops playing one on one's with Ryouta, constantly claiming that "the only one who can beat me is me" and it leaves Ryouta near heartbroken on the ground, under the net in disbelief when Daiki dunks over him for the third time and just walks away.

Seijuro seems more strained and tense than usual and he stops talking to everyone - even Tetsuya. Tetsuya can't help but feel like Seijuro is growing more and more distant and he wants to scream _'not you too!'_ He notices things - how Seijuro bites his lip even more often and how his eyes grow so cold sometimes, it makes Tetsuya shiver. He doubles their training menus, insisting that victory is of utmost importance.

The final straw comes when Atsushi challenges Seijuro to a one on one, claiming that he had surpassed Seijuro. Tetsuya watches, frozen with fear as Seijuro turns around and Tetsuya's ice turns cold as he realizes that this was not the Seijuro he knew.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro, of course. Tetsuya," Seijuro says, his eyes wide when Tetsuya asks him _'who are you?'_

One of his crimson eyes has turned yellow and the cold gaze Seijuro has in his eyes isn't one that Tetsuya likes seeing - Seijuro had never looked at him like that before.

"No," Tetsuya says slowly. This was not the Seijuro that held his hand and traced the callouses on his palm, nor was he the one that whined for Tetsuya's attention and kissed him in a way that made his knees weak. "No, you're not Sei."

Seijuro frowns and takes a step forward.

"Please stay away from me for now, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya whispers, backing away. He runs out of the gym and Seijuro doesn't even bother calling for him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Everything starts to fall apart near the end of their second year. Daiki stops coming to practice completely and Seijuro tells Satsuki and Tetsuya to stop trying to persuade him - he is allowed to do as he likes, as long as they win. Atsushi stops coming to practice as often as well, and when he does, he lounges around and slacks off but no one can tell him off without him towering over them and threatening them. Shintarou still practices diligently, but he becomes even more distant from the rest of the team. Ryouta comes up to Tetsuya and says 'Sorry, Kurokocchi, but this whole teamwork thing isn't working like you said it would'. Seijuro changes and Tetsuya's not even quite sure who he is anymore - he only knows that he is not the Seijuro he first fell in love with.

Everyone starts growing apart and Tetsuya wants to kick and scream because no, he's worked so hard for this, he's so hard to become part of a team and now this is happening.

Tetsuya breaks a little inside every time he hears Seijuro say something like 'I am absolute' or 'I always win so I am always right' because the Seijuro he knew had never looked down on other people, had never been disrespectful or cruel.

He sits in his room, staring at his sketchbook and raises his pencil. He thinks back to the sunsets he and Seijuro have watched and then he lets out a long sigh. He puts down his pencil and closes his sketchbook.

He doesn't think Seijuro would still want the painting of the sunset.

* * *

 

Things get worse in their third year. Everyone stops talking to each other and Tetsuya is lonely once again. The only consolation he has is the fact that he will be able to meet Ogiwara in the finals.

That tiny sliver of hope disappears when he gets injured in the match before and he mentally berates himself because he wanted so badly to play against Ogiwara, but instead he's sitting in the infirmary, begging the nurses to let him at least go watch the game. When they finally agree, he gets up and makes a break for the court and when he gets there - the worst part isn't that Tetsuya's missed the majority of the game but that the fact the score was so cruelly set. 111-11.

On purpose. An 100 point difference and all Tetsuya can see is his childhood friend crying, Seijuro coming over and telling Tetsuya that they've 'won' but Tetsuya can't care less because he's lost everything else.

This victory is bitter, not like the one in their first year. Seijuro accepts the trophy and makes a speech and Tetsuya slips away, refusing to join in on any of the group photographs or interviews. He looks for Ogiwara but he can't find him and he deduces that he must have left already and Tetsuya wants to cry because everyone is leaving and he can't stop them.

 

* * *

 

 

It's the last basketball club meeting of the year - the last one Tetsuya will ever attend at Teiko. The third years all line up, although everyone’s attention is focused on the Generation of Miracles - the tornado that swept into the Teiko basketball club nearly 3 years ago is now leaving it’s mark behind. The mark of the prodigies that reminds every player - they’ll be good, but never as good. Some of the second and first years hold obvious relief in their faces - with the Miracles gone, new spots will open up on the starting roster and people hidden in the shadows will finally be able to let their talent shine.

Seijuro stands in front of the hundred members gathered in the gym and makes his last compulsory speech as captain. He doesn’t mess up once - his words flow perfectly and he doesn’t have to shuffle through his notes - just as expected. He is the embodiment of what Teiko strives for. Perfection. Victory. Tetsuya thinks bitterly. When he’s done, he names the team’s next captain and wishes him luck, entrusting onto him a legacy of victory and three years of blood, sweat, and tears.

The gym is loud with the resounding sound of everyone clapping.

Not one person cries.

 

"Victory is everything," Seijuro tells him, when he finds Tetsuya dribbling a basketball in the third string gym after everyone has left. Tetsuya is startled and fumbles the basketball, watching it as it rolls off to the side.

"What is victory, Akashi-kun? This isn't victory, this is -" Tetsuya breaks off.

"You'll understand someday, Tetsuya," Seijuro says.

"No," Tetsuya says, walking past Seijuro. "You will."

Tetsuya leaves Seijuro all alone in the gym with three years of bittersweet memories and the Ever Victorious banner fluttering in the wind.

 

 

They graduate the next day.

 

(For the first time since meeting Seijuro, Tetsuya feels like that his life has turned just a shade darker.)

 

 ****  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if there are mistakes, i wrote this in a rush and didn't even look this over properly ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

Seirin is strong in everyway that Teiko is not. Teiko thrived on individual strength, while Seirin depended on team work. Tetsuya meets Kagami Taiga and he sees Daiki in this boy: hotheaded, competitive and a tempermental love for basketball, and Tetsuya thinks that, yes, Taiga will help him accomplish what he had promised to do.

In a way, he feels bad, Tetsuya knows he is using Taiga for his own personal gain. But as time goes on and Tetsuya finds that he has made a good friend and he thinks that, yes, he fits in just fine with Seirin.

There's an empty space in his heart, and he aches for the times back in Teiko when all the Miracles were together. Kiyoshi-senpai's antics are hilarious but they are nothing like the times Shintarou chased Ryouta around for breaking his lucky item, claiming that 'he would break Ryouta's arm' in retaliation. Izuki's puns are terrible but they cannot compare to the alarming amount of subtle cheek in Seijuro's own comments. Riko is a terrible cook just like Satsuki - none of them know to slice the lemons first and could mess up even instant noodles. Mitobe is a good cook but he is not Murasakibara and Kagami is good, but he is not Daiki.

Seirin is a rebound for Tetsuya, but they were not home like the Generation of Miracles was.

"You really miss them, huh?" Taiga says one day at Maji Burger. Tetsuya nods curtly.

"For me, home consists of people," Tetsuya says wistfully.

"We're your family too, if you wanna think about it that way," Taiga mumbles, embarrassed.

"It's not the same," Tetsuya smiles sadly.

"I understand," Taiga says. And the way he says it with a hint of remorse and nostalgia in his eyes, Tetsuya knows that he does.

 

* * *

 

 

They beat Kaijo in a practice match and Ryouta cries.

"I've never lost before. You know, on a team," Ryouta tells Tetsuya.

"I know," Tetsuya replies softly.

"I'll keep what you said to me in mind," Ryouta promises. "Because Kaijo isn't like Teiko and I really do love this team."

"You are Kaijo's Kise," Tetsuya says solemnly and Ryouta smiles.

"I like the sound of that," Ryouta says.

 

 

They win against Shuutoku, against Shintarou and his newly found soulmate Takao Kazunari.

"You are stronger than I thought," Shintarou acknowledges stiffly.

"It's not me that's strong," Tetsuya says. "It's Seirin."

 

 

They lose against Daiki the first time and Daiki tells him the same words "the only one who can beat me is me" and for the first time, instead of feeling lost, Tetsuya feels the word fuel his resolve even more.

Daiki plays against Ryouta and it's a clash between two soulmates - one who wants to be saved and one who wants to do the saving but in the end, neither happens. Ryouta is on the ground unable to get up, his face taut with pain and he watches Daiki walk away - _how could he just leave Ryouta there?_ Tetsuya is watching from the stands and he wants to yell at Daiki and he promises that next time, he'll make sure this doesn't happen.

 

 

Ryouta invites Tetsuya to coffee again and Tetsuya accepts.

"I'll pay," Tetsuya offers.

"Don't worry about it -" Ryouta protests. "I was the one who invited you after all."

"Kise-kun payed last time. I have to make it up to him somehow," Tetsuya shrugs. When their order arrives, Ryouta stirs all the milk and foam into his coffee without admiring the latte art like he usually does and traces circles on the tabletop.

"I haven't been sleeping well these past few days," Ryouta confesses. "I keep thinking about how Aominecchi just walked away..." he breaks off quietly, looking rather pained and Tetsuya puts his hand over Ryouta's.

"You're soulmates for a reason," Tetsuya says, repeating to Ryouta what he told Tetsuya two years ago.

"I told him I would stop admiring him," Ryouta admits, wringing his hands in agitation. "What if he hates me for that?"

"Aomine-kun would never," Tetsuya promises. "In a way, I think he's glad you said that. You're finally able to copy him and perhaps that will give him the challenger he needs."

"I don't think it's going to be me," Ryouta says sadly. "I think Kurokocchi is a great basketball player and I think you and Kagamicchi are going to be the ones."

"I'm trying," Tetsuya promises and Ryouta puts down the money for the coffee on the table.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seijuro calls all the members of the Generation of Miracles over for a meeting during the Winter Cup and Tetsuya watches in horror as Seijuro nearly impales Taiga with a pair of scissors, cutting his own red locks in the process.

Everyone freezes and Tetsuya takes Taiga's and Furihata's hands and drags them away.

"That's your soulmate, Kuroko? He's insane!" Taiga hisses once they're out of earshot.

"I don't know that person. He is not the Akashi Seijuro I know," Tetsuya says shortly.

"Man, all of you guys are messed up," Taiga mutters.

"None of us ever thought things would turn out this way," Tetsuya defends.

"Yeah," Taiga says. "No one does."

 

 

Seirin beats Touou in the Winter Cup revenge match and Tetsuya asks for a fistbump, which Daiki returns.

"Ah man, is this what losing feels like?" Daiki grunts. "Haven't felt this way in a long time. Hate it."

"Would you like to get ice-cream afterwards, Aomine-kun?" Tetsuya asks, trying not to sound too hopeful. Daiki pauses and lets out a long sigh.

"That would be nice," he says. "It's just like the old times."

"Just like the old times," Tetsuya repeats with a wide smile on his face.

 

 

Tetsuya meets Himuro Tatsuya for the first time on the streetball courts and Taiga tells him that Tatsuya's his 'brother'.

"Funny, I don't see the resemblence," Tetsuya deadpans.

"Not funny," Taiga says, throwing him a withering look. "It's complicated and all-"

"I understand," Tetsuya reassures. "But either way, win or lose -"

"I know," Taiga mumbles. "I know. Winning doesn't solve everything. But I refuse to lose."

 

 

During the match, Taiga tells Tetsuya to throw away his ring but Tetsuya thinks it sounds like Taiga is asking him to take care of it. The ring feels heavy in his hand and Tetsuya puts it into his gym bag with the intent of returning it to Taiga later.

They win against Taiga and Tetsuya presses the ring back into Taiga's hand.

"I think you need this," Tetsuya says. "It's not too late to fix things. You can be both rivals and brothers."

"I thought I told you to throw that away," Taiga sniffs.

"I don't think this quite belongs in the trash, Kagami-kun," Tetsuya sighs. "I do not want you to have anymore regrets of losing something that could have been saved."

Taiga stares at him, slack jawed and eyes wide and he grabs the ring from Tetsuya's hand, thanking him and he runs off.

"Seirin is not like Teiko," Tetsuya repeats to himself quietly, watching Taiga run off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Atsushi later apologizes, his mouth full of chips and crumbs everywhere, but nonetheless, Tetsuya is touched.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-chin," the giant says slowly.

"It's okay," Tetsuya replies. "I'm glad you found your love for basketball. Himuro-kun is your soulmate, is he not?"

"Kuro-chin knows too much," Atsushi yawns. "As for basketball - I don't-" he trails off. "I'm going to train harder at practice. I hate losing."

"I'm glad to hear that," Tetsuya says.

 

 

Tetsuya meets Seijuro at the Winter Cup finals, standing on the same court, but this time with different jerseys.

"Tetsuya," Seijuro smiles coldly. Tetsuya tries his best not to show weakness and stands straight, facing Seijuro. This is his chance-

"I will show you Seirin's basketball, Akashi-kun,"

 

For the first time, Seijuro does not play with perfection. His passes are crude and rough, his shots hit the rim and some don't even go in, his speed drops and his face is contorted with pain. He's stumbling on the court and Tetsuya thinks that _maybe, just maybe_ -

"It's been awhile, Tetsuya," Seijuro says as he looks Tetsuya in his eyes and Tetsuya feels his chest explode with happiness.

Seirin wins and the buzzer sounds, and the stadium erupts in cheers, Seirin jumping up and down, crying and screaming. Seijuro stands to the side and congratulates Tetsuya, holding out his hand.

"I'm glad I played basketball," Seijuro says through tears and Tetsuya doesn't even bother accepting the handshake. He tackles Seijuro, who buckles under the weight and falls down. They land with an _'oof''_ on the floor of the basketball court, Tetsuya on top of Seijuro and both of them are so sweaty it's gross, but Tetsuya leans down and kisses Seijuro fervently, the latter wrapping his arms around Tetsuya's neck and pulling him even closer.

People are whistling in the background and snapping pictures but Tetsuya doesn't care because Seijuro is finally back, his Sei is back.

They break apart and Seijuro caresses Tetsuya's cheek with his thumb.

"We have a lot to talk about," Seijuro says softly. "Would you like to go on a date with me, after this, Tetsuya? If that's okay with you."

"It's more than okay," Tetsuya whispers, trying to blink back his tears.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tetsuya steps out of the stadium holding Seijuro's hand, he swears that the world has never been brighter.

Seijuro kisses him goodbye with the promise of meeting up soon and when Tetsuya arrives back home, he runs to his room, pulls out his sketchbook and takes a deep breath, raising his pencil.

 

* * *

 

"Here," Tetsuya says, handing Seijuro a wrapped canvas. Seijuro raises and eyebrow and tears away the paper slowly and he furrows his brow slightly when he sees what Tetsuya has painted.

"You said you wanted me to paint you the sunset," Tetsuya reminds nervously.

"I didn't know you still remembered," Seijuro says quietly, reaching out to trace the canvas.

"It took three years for me to finish it," Tetsuya apologizes.

"It's beautiful," Seijuro says breathlessly. "I'll treasure it forever, thank you."

Tetsuya had drawn the sunset with all it's beautiful colors streaking the sky and then he'd drawn the two of them, sitting on the park bench, watching the sunset. It's nothing too special but it took him three years and it's the best Tetsuya has ever painted.

"It's beautiful," Seijuro repeats. "Though, not as beautiful as you. Somehow I always knew that you would be the one to save me, Tetsuya. I'll be sure to return the favor one day.."

"You already have," Tetsuya says. Seijuro shakes his head.

 

* * *

 

The next two of years of high school fly by in a breeze: everyone is friends again, Ryouta and Daiki have reconciled and Tetsuya and Seijuro are closer than ever.

Seirin doesn't win another championship title but Tetsuya find that he doesn't really mind.

 

It's the summer of their third year when everything comes crashing down all over again, but this time, differently.

The Generation of Miracles and Taiga had agreed to meet up to all play some streetball, except that Tetsuya had not yet arrived.

"Kurokocchi won't pick up his phone!" Ryouta wails, waving his phone around.

"He's probably just ignoring you," Daiki says lazily. "I would too."

"Rude," Ryouta huffs.

"Kuroko said he would arrive here by the train, so I left before him," Taiga says.

"Aquarius is ranked last today," Shintaro informs. "Perhaps he is just running late due to bad traffic."

The others all nod and they wait for awhile longer, Daiki and Ryouta playing a one on one against each other (Daiki wins) and then Taiga and Daiki play against each other (Taiga wins and Daiki demands a rematch.)

"Tetsuya is taking far too long," Seijuro says, frowning. He stands up and suddenly the world flashes, causing Seijuro to stumble and trip.

"Akashicchi!" Ryouta says, catching Seijuro. "Are you okay?"

Seijuro opens his eyes and he realizes that the world seems a bit grayer. And then it clicks. Your world only starts to go gray again when your soulmate-

Seijuro's eyes widen. "Taiga, which train was Tetsuya going to catch?"

"Uh, the 1:30 train at the stop down the block..." Taiga says, trailing off. "Why?"

"All of you, we're going to the station. Quick," Seijuro commands.

"Why?" Daiki asks.

"Because I can't see the color of Atsushi's hair anymore, that's why," Seijuro snaps and the other's freeze for a minute before realizing what he means and Daiki mouths 'oh shit' and Ryouta shrieks.

Seijuro starts running, and the others follow in suit and they break into the station horrified to find dozens of reporters, paramedics, police and firefighters all milling around the station. They push their way through, Seijuro's heart pounding because no, no, Tetsuya is _fine_ , _Tetsuya is fine._

"What happened?" Seijuro demands, turning to a reporter in the front of the crowd. The train tracks are taped off and there's an awful lot of rubble - Seijuro doesn't want to know -

"The 570 train that left the other station at 1:30 just crashed, they're trying to look for survivors right now but -" she says, startled.

The color drains out of everyone's face and Seijuro feels his blood go cold.

"I'm going to find him," Seijuro announces and before he can slip away, Taiga grabs his arm and holds him back.

"Let me go, Taiga," Seijuro says his voice cold, trying to remain calm because Tetsuya is there in the rubble somewhere and there's no way Seijuro's just going to sit here -

"Kaga-chin is right, Aka-chin," Atsushi says, gently pulling Seijuro back. "They'll find Kuro-chin."

Seijuro struggles in his grasp and he turns around, his eyes blazing. "Are you defying me Atsushi? Let me go-"

"Quit it, Akashi," Daiki says shakily. "We all want to go in there to find Tetsu, but there's nothing we can do, they'll just kick us out."

Seijuro stops writhing around and Atsushi lets go of him and Seijuro opts for pacing around in agitation, his whole body trembling. After what feels like hours the intercom crackles and a voice comes on.

"Two survivors have been found - Kuroko Tetsuya -"

Seijuro doesn't even hear anything else - he's busy pushing past the crowd, trying to get to the paramedics, the rest of the Miracles following him, telling him to slow down but he pays them no mind because _Tetsuya is still alive_ -

 

He arrives just in time to see Tetsuya - _his Tetsuya -_ bruised and bloody and unconscious, being loaded onto a stretcher and taken in the paramedics vehicle.

"Shintaro," he says, turning around. "How far is the nearest hospital?"

"A little over four miles," Shintaro replies. Seijuro feels like breaking down but he manages to keep himself together -

"I hope all of you are in good shape?" Seijuro asks and they all nod and start running without another word - 6 teenagers with brightly colored hair, running down the streets - if it had been a happier incident, Seijuro would have laughed at the thought of it.

When they arrive at the hospital, Seijuro realizes with horror, that he can no longer see the color of Ryouta's or Shintaro's hair either.

"You can't see him right now," the reciptionist says firmly.

"Of course we can," Seijuro says angrily. "I will have this building shut down if I need to. Does the name Akashi sound familiar to you?"

Normally, Seijuro hates using his wealth and status as a threat, but he's willing to do anything to make sure Tetsuya is alright -

The reciptionist pales and bows her head. "He's in the room down the hall, please be quick -"

Seijuro takes off without another word and he bursts through the door to the room where Tetsuya is. He's lying there, unconscious, an oxygen mask over his face, covered in cuts and bruises and Seijuro doesn't know whether to cry from relief that he's still alive, or from the fact that he can't see Taiga's hair either anymore and he knows that it's a looming threat that says 'not for long'.

"Tetsuya," he says, shaking the boy gently. "Tetsuya, it's me, it's Sei -"

The doctor comes back and he does a double take when he realizes the group of teenagers that have gathered in the room.

"What are you doing? He's not allowed to have visitors!" the doctor exclaims, pushing past them.

"Please," Seijuro turns around, begging the doctor. The other Miracles wince at this - they know it's bad if Seijuro has to beg - his pride would never allow it. "Just let us stay. And save Tetsuya-"

"You're his soulmate, aren't you?" the doctor says with a sigh. "I hate to break it to you, but this boy just won't make it through - too many broken bones, internal bleeding and a bunch of other things..."

"How long?" Taiga demands, clenching his fists.

"We don't know. It just depends for how long he holds on - he's in a comatose state right now," the doctor says stiffly. He scribbles something down on the clipboard and turns to leave the room.

"I'll be back in a minute, do not touch anything, you hear?" he says strictly and the six of them nod numbly.

"Comatose-" Shintaro begins.

"Kurokocchi needs to wake up-" Ryouta sniffles.

"Tetsu will -"

"Of course he will," Taiga says firmly.

"I can't see brown either anymore," Seijuro whispers, trying to blink back tears. The Miracles are uncomfortable - they've never seen Seijuro break down like this and they're not sure how to comfort him.

"Hey, Akashi, don't worry about it. It's going to be fine," Daiki says softly.

"He's dying," Seijuro continues. "He's dying and I don't-" he breaks down, the first tear rolling down his cheek. "I don't know what I'm going to do without him."

"None of us do," Shintaro says darkly.

 

* * *

 

 

They spend the night in the hospital, sleeping on uncomfortable plastic chairs that are too small for them - except for Seijuro. He spends the whole night on his phone, furiously tapping away and Atsushi opens one eye.

"Aka-chin should go to sleep," he slurs. Seijuro pauses and looks over.

"Go to sleep, Atsushi, I'll be fine," Seijuro says.

"You know," Atsushi says, yawning, shifting around slightly - he takes up two chairs himself. "It's okay not to be okay, Aka-chin."

Seijuro doesn't respond.

 

 

Daiki awakes to someone whispering, and he's about to yell at them to shut up, before he realizes it's Seijuro talking quietly to Tetsuya, though the blue haired boy was still unconscious. Daiki doesn't move, not wanting Seijuro to know he was awake, and not wanting to disturb Ryouta, who's head was on Daiki's shoulder, sleeping soundly.

"We're all waiting for you to wake up, Tetsuya," Seijuro says quietly enough that Daiki has to strain to hear. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to cause you pain, I'm sorry for everything all the times I wasn't there...You know, I was always thinking about the future and how I wanted to spend it with you, but now...I hope you always knew, but I never told you that I love you," Seijuro takes a deep breath. "I don't know if you can hear me now, but I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I don't think you know just how important you are Tetsuya. The doctor's say you'll most likely wake up with your legs paralyzed, and I know that means you can't play basketball anymore and that would hurt you more than almost anything - so if you really want to go, if you really want to let go, that's okay too." Seijuro whispers, entwining his fingers with Tetsuya's own.

"But if you decide to stay, we're all here waiting for you," Seijuro says. "There's a lot more to live for too..."

Daiki closes his eyes, he feels bad for listening in on something so private and he grimaces.

 _Hey, Tetsu, it wouldn't be a bad idea to wake up now,_ Daiki thinks. _We all need you._

 

* * *

 

 

The doctors say that it's some kind of miracle when Kuroko Tetsuya opens his eyes and wakes up four days later. The six teenagers all jump up and crowd around Tetsuya, squabbling and crying in relief, but their excitement is short lived, before the doctors all push them away.

"He's exhausted," the doctor warns. "And he won't be awake for long, I'm afraid."

"You mean," Ryouta says, eyes wide. "He's just going to wake up and then die?"

The doctor nods gravely and the group turns hysterical again.

The colors are slowly starting to bleed away from Seijuro's life one by one, just as they first appeared.

 

 

The Miracles don't leave Tetsuya's side once the entire time and whenever Tetsuya is awake, all of them talk over each other that Tetsuya winces at the noise and feebly asks them to quiet down. They all do and Seijuro takes Tetsuya's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're going to be fine, Kurokocchi!" Ryouta insists.

"I'm not stupid Kise-kun," Tetsuya says quietly. "But it's fine."

"It's not fine," Shintaro snaps. "Your condition is no joke, Kuroko."

Tetsuya closes his eyes and smiles. "Thank you, all of you."

 

* * *

 

 

The doctors are running around, the machines are beeping and blaring and Seijuro holds Tetsuya's hand tightly. Tetsuya is struggling to keep his eyes open and Seijuro's crying.

Tetsuya's eyelids flutter open one more time, and Seijuro sees the brilliant blue of his eyes slowly starting to fade away.

 

 

The first and last color Seijuro sees is blue.

 

 

"Sei," Tetsuya begins.

 

 

"Don't talk," Seijuro says harshly. "You'll be fine."

 

 

"Sei, I lo-"

 

 

The monitor lets out one long beep and the flatline shows up on the screen.

 

 

 

Seijuro is 18 when he can no longer see the sky.

 


End file.
